Selfish
by SungMinArea
Summary: Aku egois karena aku ingin memilikimu... memilikimu seorang diri. Tidak ada istilah 'berbagi' dalam kamus hidupku. Apa yang menjadi milikku, termasuk dirimu, tidak akan kubiarkan disentuh orang lain selain tanganku sendiri. Biarlah… Bukankah cinta memang egois? MINWOOK/RYEOMIN FIC. Warn : Yaoi, BL, Criminal and Suspense scene, Oneshot, Typo(s). DLDR


_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Sungmin hyung, kenapa cinta selalu dikatakan egois?"_

_"Karena cinta memang hanya untuk dirasakan dan dinikmati sendiri. Kau menginginkan cinta itu tetap ada bersamamu, hingga terkadang kau menjadi buta dan mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau tentu tidak ingin berbagi cinta bersama orang lain bukan? Kurasa karena alasan itulah, orang menyebut cinta sebagai sesuatu yang egois."_

_"Kalau begitu, apakah aku boleh berbuat egois demi cintaku?"_

.

.

.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Selfish**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

.

.

Pair : MinWook/RyeoMin

(Sungmin x Ryeowook 'Super Junior')

Rated : + PG-15 / T

Genre : Romance & Suspense

Summary : Aku egois karena aku ingin memilikimu... memilikimu seorang diri. Tidak ada istilah 'berbagi' dalam kamus hidupku. Apa yang menjadi milikku, termasuk dirimu, tidak akan kubiarkan disentuh orang lain selain tanganku sendiri. Biarlah… Bukankah cinta memang egois?

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Criminal and Suspense scene, Oneshot, Typo(s)

.

.

.

No Bash

.

.

.

Siang itu matahari tak bersinar terik di atas langit yang luas membentang. Tidak dapat dikatakan mendung pula, karena hanya panasnya saja yang terkalahkan oleh angin musim gugur yang berhembus ringan, cukup terasa menyejukkan. Beberapa lampion merah yang berjejer rapi mulai dipasang di sepanjang jalan sudut taman dan tiang-tiang pagar jembatan sebagai penyambut festival musim gugur tahun ini. Sungmin merapatkan syal pink-nya, menikmati sapuan lembut angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Ia terdiam menengadah, sementara tangannya membelai surai halus milik seseorang yang berbaring di pangkuan kakinya.

_Aki _- musim gugur di Jepang - adalah sesuatu yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Setelah hawa musim panas yang pengap dan membakar kulit, kedatangan musim gugur adalah kesejukan yang dinantikan. Tidak sedikit orang yang datang, khusus untuk melihat dan menikmati pemandangan pohon _Momiji_ yang meluruhkan daun-daun kemerahannya penuh pesona.

Sungmin adalah salah seorang di antaranya. Beberapa lamanya, ia duduk tanpa beralaskan sesuatu di atas rerumputan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batang pohon dan menyaksikan ribuan helai daun _Momiji_ yang bertabur di udara, melayang-layang diterpa angin. Sungguh indah.

Sesekali ia akan mengangkat satu tangannya yang menganggur, mengambil novel tua yang ia sempat lewatkan beberapa saat tadi, lalu kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada jalan cerita yang tertuang di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah kisah roman klasik lama. Berkisah tentang percintaan terlarang antara Gabriel dan Adelaine yang terpisahkan oleh ikatan darah murni di antara keduanya. Konsentrasi Sungmin sudah terpaku pada jalan cerita di babak klimaks yang menegangkan sampai sebuah punggung tangan menghalangi pandangannya, menutupi cetakan huruf sambung di kertas lusuh itu.

"Ryeowookie..." Sungmin berdecak, mencoba menepis tangan itu. "Kau menghalangi pandanganku," keluhnya.

Sosok Ryeowook yang berbaring di paha Sungmin pun ikut berdecak. Pria itu menurunkan buku di depan Sungmin secara paksa, kemudian menatap wajah cantik yang sedang merengut itu dengan polos. "Buku itu juga menghalangi pandanganku, _hyung_," ia merengek.

"_Aish_, kau menggangguku, Wookie!" Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengeluh.

"Apa cerita itu lebih penting?" tanya Ryeowook, kesal.

Sungmin mengangguk diam, sudah kembali berkutat bersama bacaan tersebut. Ia tidak menghiraukan wajah imut di bawahnya yang kian terlihat masam karena merasa diabaikan.

"Cerita itu berakhir tragis. Gabriel yang frustasi karena dipaksa menikahi seorang wanita _borju_ menjadi gila, lalu membunuh Adelaine dan menyimpan jasadnya di kamar pribadinya. Selama bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang menemukan jasadnya, sampai seorang penggali menemukan tulang kerangka wanita itu di sebuah peti kaca yang telah retak. Seperti itulah kisah cinta mereka berakhir."

"Ups!" Ryeowook berpura-pura membekap mulutnya ketika tersadar akan sesuatu. Kemudian ia memasang wajah _innocent _yang dibubuhi senyuman penuh sesal. "_Mianhae_, _hyung_," ujarnya, tampak sangat tidak tulus dan dibuat-buat.

Sungmin memekik tertahan dan menatap Ryeowook tajam dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang sama sekali tidak tampak menyeramkan. Ia yakin kekasihnya itu melakukannya dengan modus kesengajaan karena kemampuan akting Ryeowook sungguh payah. "Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan?" tuduhnya skeptis.

Ryeowook terkikik sebagai jawabannya. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan Sungmin. _Hyung_-nya itu tidak akan pernah bisa dan sanggup untuk meneruskan bacaannya jika ending dari kisah tersebut sudah terkuak. Untuk apa membaca kisah misteri yang telah terpecahkan? Begitu prinsip Sungmin. Maka, dapat dipastikan Sungmin akan meninggalkan dan membuang jauh-jauh buku novel tersebut. Cara yang mudah untuk mengambil alih perhatiannya, huh?

_"Aish!"_

Buku tua itu terhempas ke atas rumput yang penuh akan guguran daun, disertai senyum kemenangan di wajah Ryeowook. Persis seperti dugaannya. "Nah, begini lebih baik. Aku bisa memandangi wajah manis _hyung_ tercintaku," bisiknya, merasa senang ketika Sungmin sudah memusatkan perhatian yang hanya terarah pada dirinya seorang.

Posisi keduanya masih tetap bertahan. Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi putih Sungmin yang dihiasi semburat pink. Kehalusan itu terasa adiktif. Ia yakin tidak ada tangan yang tidak betah untuk meraba wajah semulus milik Sungmin.

"Kau sungguh licik. Bocah nakal..."

Sungmin hanya bersungut pasrah, tetapi ikut menyentuh tangan hangat yang senantiasa menempel erat di sisi kanan wajahnya. Bisa dikatakan ia menyukai sentuhan itu, walau kesal dengan cara licik Ryeowook untuk merebut perhatiannya.

Ryeowook semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak menjauh dari sisi Sungmin, menatap lembut sepasang mata _foxy_ di sana. "_Hyung_... kencan denganku sore ini. _Hyung_ mau kan?" pintanya. "Kapan lagi kita bisa menikmati festival di Jepang?"

Sudah tentu tidak akan ada penolakan dari bibir tipis Sungmin. Pria yang lebih dewasa itu meraih uluran tangan Ryeowook dengan wajah riang. "Apa aku pernah menolakmu sebelumnya?" godanya.

"Tentu tidak." Ryeowook berkata senang dan menggeleng, "Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah selamanya."

Tangannya meremas jemari Sungmin dalam genggaman eratnya dan menarik tubuh di sampingnya menuju area festival meriah yang mulai dipadati pengunjung di seberang _Shinkyo Bridge. _Dari kejauhan, suara petikan _koto_ yang mengalun sudah terdengar sayup-sayup.

Dengan kedua tubuh mereka yang tergolong mungil, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Sungguh lucu, karena mereka justru tampak seperti dua orang bocah muda yang asyik bermain dan menikmati kegembiraan di festival malam tersebut.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

Seharusnya malam itu menjadi kencan yang menyenangkan. Muda-mudi dengan _kimono_ dan _hakama_ bercorak motif bunga musim gugur berjalan berdampingan bersama pasangan masing-masing. Segala tawa dan riuh ceria anak-anak serasa ikut meramaikan perayaan festival malam itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah dan tidak berjalan semestinya. Ryeowook tidak merasakan kegembiraan itu.

Matanya memancarkan kebencian dengan pijar cemburu dan ekspresi dingin di wajah manisnya. Tangan itu terkepal erat, menahan emosi meluap di dadanya yang bisa meledak kapan pun bagaikan bom waktu. Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih memuakkan selain apa yang ia lihat malam ini.

Semua kebencian itu terpancar pada gerakan-gerakan kecil insan manusia yang terefleksikan dari bola matanya. Kekasihnya di kejauhan sana, duduk bersama seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan meja penuh makanan manis dan beberapa botol _soju_ yang sebagian isinya telah kosong.

Sungmin-nya ada di sana, berbincang bersama pria yang tidak Ryeowook kenal baik, namun selalu menanamkan dendam kebencian di hatinya yang tak pernah sembuh. Ia hanya mengenali pria asing itu sebagai teman universitasnya yang terdahulu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dan bekas ingatan Ryeowook masih mengingatkan dirinya secara jelas betapa brengseknya pria tersebut.

Ryeowook mendengus tak suka. Bagaimanapun aktivitas kedua orang itu terlalu dekat, pikirnya. Hey, padahal keduanya hanya sebatas mengobrol dan melepas rindu bukan? Seharusnya begitu, namun Ryeowook seperti mencium sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Ia yakin pria itu mempunyai maksud lain yang terselubung.

"Tidak bisakah kau jauhkan tanganmu darinya?" Ryeowook menggeram tatkala melihat tangan lancang itu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan terkadang menyentuh pundaknya.

Maka kobaran api kecemburuan menguasai dirinya begitu cepat, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dengan kaki yang dihentakkan, Ryeowook mendekati meja keduanya, menarik paksa tangan Sungmin. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh orang-orang dan kicauan protes dari bibir Sungmin, telinga Ryeowook seolah menuli. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli pada permen apel madu kesukaan Sungmin yang terjatuh di bawah tanah, sia-sia tergeletak.

Satu hal yang ia pedulikan, yaitu membawa Sungmin pergi menjauh dari pria asing itu... selamanya jika perlu.

.

.

.

"Wookie..."

Dengan langkah tertatih, Sungmin mengikuti langkah cepat Ryeowook. Dalam keadaan marah tak terkendali, langkah kaki pendek Ryeowook jauh menjadi lebih cepat. Sungmin sampai kepayahan ketika berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah pria itu. Tubuhnya dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa respon atas panggilannya pada nama Ryeowook berulang kali.

Ryeowook tetap terdiam, maka Sungmin juga terdiam pasif, menerima semua perlakuan kekasihnya itu dan menyadari ada kilat yang berbeda pada manik hitam tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu. Kami hanya melepas rindu saja." Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Ryeowookie..."

Sungmin masih mencoba membujuk kekasihnya itu. Ia berbicara selembut mungkin, berharap hati yang keras itu akan melunak.

"Kyuhyun hanya menyapaku setelah kami tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Kami hanya minum bersama sebagai teman. Kau harus percaya, Wookie..."

Masih tak ada tanggapan. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Sungmin menghela napasnya. Ryeowook masih terdiam di sampingnya dengan emosi yang belum tampak akan mereda. Dalam kondisi marah, Ryeowook memang tampak sungguh menakutkan. Rahang itu akan mengeras dan air mukanya berubah sedingin es, kontras dengan wajah manisnya yang biasa tersenyum hangat. Sungmin tidak terbiasa melihatnya.

Jika sudah begini, maka tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menunggu. Ya, hanya menunggu hingga emosi kekasihnya itu mereda perlahan, dan kembali menjadi seorang Kim Ryeowook yang manis dengan sifat hangatnya.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

Di hari yang lain, Ryeowook datang ke kamar Sungmin dengan sekeranjang popcorn cokelat dan _marshmallow_ berbagai rasa. Pria kecil itu tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin begitu manja. Terkadang Sungmin akan berpikir, sebenarnya bagaimana status hubungan mereka? Ryeowook tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berperan sebagai _seme_. Dalam situasi dan kondisi tertentu, kekasihnya itu lebih mendominasi dengan sikap dewasa yang tak terduga. Namun perkecualian untuk beberapa kasus, Ryeowook juga bisa bersikap manja secara berlebihan layaknya seorang _uke_. Jadi? Sungmin sendiri tak mengerti bahkan tak peduli. Yang ia tahu, mereka saling mencintai dan semua fakta itu telah membuat hatinya merasa puas.

"Toko di seberang jalan menjual berbagai makanan ringan ini, _hyung_. Aku membeli banyak camilan yang kau sukai," kata Ryeowook senang.

"Kau mau membuatku semakin gemuk?" Sungmin melirik tumpukan makanan ringan yang diletakkan di samping mejanya. "Kau tahu aku sedang diet, Wookie."

Ryeowook yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur Sungmin terkekeh lama. "Aku juga tahu _hyung_ suka makanan manis," katanya mengelak. "Lagipula," ia menopangkan dagu dan memandang Sungmin dengan lekat, "_hyung_ tidak perlu melakukan diet karena kau selalu terlihat manis."

Sontak pipi Sungmin memanas. Rasanya seperti terbakar oleh percikan bahagia sekaligus rasa bangga atas pujian tersebut. "Kau selalu begitu." Ia memalingkan wajahnya malu dan masih dapat mendengar gelak tawa kecil Ryeowook tak jauh darinya.

"Aku serius," ungkap Ryeowook. Entah sejak kapan, kedua lengannya sudah mengalungi leher Sungmin dari arah belakang. "Sungmin _hyung_... adalah satu-satunya yang kucintai di dunia ini."

Bibir itu berbisik, membuat Sungmin bergidik geli karena terpaan hembusan napas hangat di belakang telinganya.

"Hentikan."

Sungmin meminta manja, membuahkan respon negatif dari kekasihnya yang sekarang gencar mendaratkan kecupannya di ceruk leher milik Sungmin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti?" Ryeowook berbisik, kembali menyentuh sisi wajah halus Sungmin dengan kedua bibirnya. "Kau seperti candu bagiku, _hyung_..."

Terus dan terus mengukir jejak lembut di permukaan wajah Sungmin yang kian terasa memanas. Mengabaikan rintihan yang lolos dari bibir _pouty_ yang terbuka kecil itu.

"Hentikan, bocah mesum!"

Satu dorongan keras dari Sungmin berhasil membuat tubuh Ryeowook menjauh. Tetapi bibir _namja_ itu tersenyum jahil penuh kepuasan tatkala melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna, bersama napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau tampak semakin manis dengan ekspresi malu itu, _hyung_." Ryeowook kembali terkikik, lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Kali ini dengan kasih sayang. "Aku menyayangimu."

Sungguh mengherankan. Pribadi Ryeowook sanggup berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam hitungan detik. Seakan ia bukan menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sungmin mengatur debaran jantungnya yang menghentak keras.

Sedetik yang lalu, _namja_ itu bersikap romantis dan begitu menggairahkan, menggoda Sungmin dengan kata-kata rayuannya. Lalu sekarang, ia kembali menjadi kucing pemalu yang manja. Bagaimana bisa? Kejadian di malam festival musim gugur itu pun tampaknya tidak ada yang membekas di dalam ingatan Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba saja, Ryeowook kembali bersikap biasa, seolah-olah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan gelengan tak habis pikir. Ryeowook memang kekasihnya yang ajaib. Ia membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan tangan mungilnya, mendekap tubuh itu sepenuh hati. "Aku juga menyayangimu."

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

Memasuki akhir musim gugur, suasana pagi hari di sebuah kediaman sederhana itu berlangsung damai. Ryeowook bersenandung kecil di dalam dapur sambil membuka buku-buku resep yang ia dapatkan kemarin malam. Layaknya seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta, wajahnya bersemu dan bibirnya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat memikirkan menu makan siang apa yang pantas ia pilih untuk Sungmin, kekasihnya. _Spaghetti_, pasta hijau, _miso sup_ dan _teriyaki beef_ atau makanan lain? Ryeowook tak pernah bosan membolak-balikkan majalah resep tersebut, hanya demi sebuah senyuman dan pujian yang nantinya akan Sungmin berikan kepadanya.

Sayang, lamunan-lamunan penuh kebahagiaan itu buyar tatkala suara dering bel dari arah luar berbunyi.

Ryeowook, berjalan mendekati pintu tanpa tahu jika hari-hari damainya akan segera rusak sesaat lagi. Ia terpekur antara heran dan bercampur kaget saat mendapati siapa sosok tak terduga yang mengunjungi rumahnya pagi itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin _hyung_."

Pria tampan dengan blazer cokelat gelapnya itu berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggu jawaban dari sosok mungil di hadapannya yang sedang menatapnya curiga, tak menunjukkan aura bersahabat.

"Sungmin _hyung_ sedang pergi. Jadi maaf, kau tidak bisa menemuinya. Lebih baik kau pulang."

Ryeowook sebagai pemilik kediamannya berniat untuk menutup pintu dan mengusir tamu barunya itu secara halus. Tetapi sebuah kaki lebih cepat mendahului geraknya, mengganjal pintu rumah yang terbuat dari bambu itu dengan sepatu hitamnya.

Dari celah pintu yang masih terbuka, tamu itu tersenyum santai. "Kau tentu tidak keberatan membiarkanku menunggunya bukan?"

Mata Ryeowook melebar. Ditatapnya wajah sang tamu dengan pandangan sengit. "Sungmin _hyung_ mungkin tidak akan kembali secepat yang kau kira," ujarnya datar.

"Tidak masalah."

Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana bergaya Jepang tersebut, tanpa seijin Ryeowook. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah matras dan memandang sang pemilik rumah yang diam tak berkutik.

"Tidak mau menemani tamumu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Kedua alis Ryeowook meninggi. "Kau bukan tamuku, jadi apa aku harus bersikap ramah?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku ingin bertemu Sungmin _hyung_."

"Oh!" Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh. "Dengan tujuan?"

"Kurasa tidak baik bertanya hal yang berkaitan dengan privasi seseorang, Ryeowook ssi," ucap pria itu. "Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada Sungmin _hyung_ dan semua itu adalah masalah kami berdua."

Bukan main geramnya hati Ryeowook. Matanya kembali dipenuhi sinar amarah yang memburu ketika emosinya terpancing keluar. "Dan kurasa kau tidak berhak menganggu Sungmin _hyung_ untuk yang kedua kalinya, setelah apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tentu tidak lupa perbuatanmu yang terdahulu, bukan?" sindirnya ketus.

Kyuhyun, tamu itu mendengus. Ia duduk begitu nyaman dengan tangannya yang memainkan gitar milik Sungmin tanpa peduli pada pandangan tak suka yang dilayangkan Ryeowook. "Apa aku tidak boleh menjenguk mantan kekasihku sendiri?"

"Tidak, jika kedatanganmu hanyalah membawa kenangan buruk baginya."

"Oh, kupikir Sungmin senang melihatku. Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana ia menatapku malam itu?"

Tangan Ryeowook terkepal kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Demi apapun, kebenciannya semakin bertambah kala melihat seringai di bibir lawannya itu. Senyuman remeh yang ia benci dan selalu membuatnya muak. "Apa maumu Cho Kyuhyun?" geramnya.

Pria berwajah_ stoic_ itu mengangkat dagunya penuh kesombongan dan keyakinan. "Menurutmu? Tentu untuk merebut Sungmin-ku kembali," dengusnya. "Harus kuakui, aku salah mengambil keputusan. Tidak pernah ada wajah dan tubuh yang seindah dan sebaik milik Sungmin. Kau sendiri pasti tahu hal itu, bukan?"

"Kau menyesal telah meninggalkan Sungmin?"

"Kira-kira begitu," sahut Kyuhyun santai.

Rahang Ryeowook segera mengeras. "Apa kau gila?!" serunya murka. "Sungmin sudah memiliki aku. Dia tidak butuh pria bajingan sepertimu yang gemar merayu wanita dan pria lain. Kau menyakiti dan meninggalkan dia. Lalu sekarang dengan mudahnya kau bilang kau ingin merebut dia kembali? Kau biseksual yang menyedihkan!"

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus menyebutmu? Psikopat yang menyedihkan? Kau harus tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan Sungmin kembali dengan begitu mudah." Kyuhyun balas berkata sengit. "Sungmin tidak butuh kekasih yang mengidap penyakit kelainan jiwa! Pria normal sepertiku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan seorang _weirdo _sepertimu!"

Ryeowook yang murka tersentak dan terdiam lama. Antara sedang memproses cacian yang Kyuhyun layangkan atau justru sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi wajah itu kemudian mendongak setelah sekian menit berlalu dengan senyum yang berbeda. Senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun, termasuk Sungmin... sebuah seringai.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar salah memilih lawan," geramnya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan mungkin tengah mengancam jiwanya. Tetapi saat ia mendapati senyum Ryeowook yang mengerikan, detik itu pula Kyuhyun tahu, memang ada sesuatu yang salah pada sikap Ryeowook.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

Sungmin menyerahkan selembar uang _yen_ pada supir taksi itu dan membawa seluruh barang belanjaannya dengan susah payah. Kakinya berjalan menapaki jalan setapak bebatuan yang membawanya menuju ke sebuah rumah mungil yang terasing dari keramaian kota. Mood-nya dalam keadaan baik, mengingat betapa banyak oleh-oleh yang ia dapatkan untuk Ryeowook di pasar toserba tadi. Dengan butian peluh yang memenuhi pelipisnya, Sungmin mendesah lega setelah tiba di depan rumah. Ia menyeka keringat dan membuka kenop pintu dengan semangat, tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook ketika melihat hadiah kecil yang telah ia persiapkan.

"Ryeowookie," panggilnya lembut, "lihat apa yang kudapatkan untuk-"

Kata-kata yang mengalir dari mulutnya itu terputus. Seketika Sungmin tersentak karena _shock_. Kantung belanjaannya dengan cepat lolos dari rengkuhan tangannya, berjatuhan dan tercecer di lantai yang dipenuhi noda pekat berwarna merah gelap. Manik _foxy_-nya membulat dengan genangan tipis yang mulai terkumpul di sudut mata dan tangan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Pikiran Sungmin kacau, menyadari sesuatu yang salah dan sesuatu yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya mungkin saja telah terjadi. Seketika ia berlari menaiki anak tangga seperti kesetanan dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Lalu pemandangan yang ia dapati di ruangan sempit itu membuat tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

Ryeowook, kekasihnya itu duduk tersungkur di sudut ruang dengan sebilah pisau berlumuran darah. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan jejak air mata yang jelas kentara di kedua belah pipinya. Ia tidak sendiri. Hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya, ada satu tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Wajah tampan itu penuh noda darah dan bekas pukul kebiruan yang merusak serta kedua mata yang terpejam kaku.

Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bergetar, beringsut mendekati Ryeowook, meraih kedua bahu yang lemas itu dan mendekapnya kencang.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa?!"

Dalam pelukannya, isak tangis Ryeowook pecah. Pria itu tergugu dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin. "Dia mencoba merebutmu dariku, _hyung_... Dia akan melakukannya... Cho Kyuhyun akan merebutmu kembali dariku..." _Namja_ mungil itu mendekap Sungmin begitu kencang dan berkata terbata-bata.

Sungmin menggeleng frustasi. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan perbuatan ini kembali! Kau tahu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menjauhkan kita berdua bukan?! Kau tahu hal itu kan Ryeowookie?!" bentaknya.

_Namja_ kecil itu bereaksi lemah. Ia memandang wajah Sungmin yang bersimbah air mata dan mengusap sebutir cairan bening itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku hanya takut jika seseorang akan merebutmu dariku..."

Wajah Sungmin semakin pias. Ia melepaskan rengkuhan Ryeowook dan menatap nanar ke samping. Kepalanya terus menggeleng dan menggeleng, terkadang meracau seperti orang yang kehilangan pikirannya. Sementara Ryeowook, pria itu menunduk dalam dan menjauhkan pisau itu dari tangannya.

"Kenapa kau terus melakukannya?" Sungmin bergumam lirih.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi wajah sedih Sungmin yang tampak terpuruk. Sesaat, perasaan bersalah itu memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Sungmin _hyung_, maafkan aku…" bisiknya sesal. "Kau bisa mengakhirinya jika _hyung_ mau..."

"Tidak, Wookie." Sungmin masih terisak. "Semua ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini…"

Ryeowook terdiam tanpa ekspresi nyata. Ia tahu Sungmin akan kembali melakukannya kali ini, sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak dapat membantah ataupun menghentikan tindakan kekasihnya itu ketika Sungmin beranjak bangun, menjauh darinya. "Sungmin _hyung_..." panggilnya lemah.

"Diam dan jangan dekati aku. Diamlah di tempatmu, Ryewookie."

Mata Ryeowook kembali berembun dan menelungkupkan kepalanya sedih. Sekilas, ia melirik tubuh Cho Kyuhyun yang terbaring di sampingnya dan mendesah berat.

_'Kau yang memintanya, Cho. Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya.'_

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

_One week later..._

.

.

_"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Republic of Czech where the weather is windy 30° celcius. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice trip."_

.

.

"Apa Ceko adalah negara yang menyenangkan, _hyung_?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang dipenuhi kabut tipis dan beralih menatap Ryeowook di sebelahnya. Ia membelai kepala Ryeowook penuh kasih, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Ceko di saat musim dingin adalah negara yang indah," ucapnya. "Kau suka salju, bukan? Aku yakin kau akan menyukai Ceko."

Mata Ryeowook segera berbinar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita adakan pesta Natal yang meriah! Kita akan membuat puluhan boneka salju, menghias atap rumah dengan lampu natal warna-warni, dan menggantungkan sebuah _mistletoe_. Ah, bagaimana jika membuat..."

Gaung celotehan Ryeowook perlahan memudar dari bayang Sungmin. Sementara kekasihnya itu bercerita begitu semangat, pria cantik itu menghela napasnya dan memandang perkotaan di bawah sana yang mulai tampak dari jendela pesawat.

Jadi, untuk beberapa saat ke depan, negara inilah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya bersama Ryeowook. Sementara? Benar, hanya sementara hingga Ryeowook kembali melakukan perbuatan gilanya. Entah kapan, tapi Sungmin yakin perbuatan itu akan kembali terulang. Mungkin ini adalah perjalanan -atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai pelarian- Sungmin entah yang keberapa.

Tangan Sungmin menggenggam sebuah batu giok keberuntungan yang ia dapatkan di kuil Zenkoku, lalu kembali menghela napas. Sungguh disayangkan mereka harus meninggalkan Jepang secepat ini. Padahal Jepang adalah negeri yang indah dan Sungmin sangat menyukainya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan pada keadaan ini tanpa sebuah jalan pilihan yang lain. Berlari atau segalanya akan berakhir dan pupus.

Apakah hidupnya akan selalu seperti ini? Sampai kapan ia akan tetap bertahan dan terjebak pada situasi ini? Sungmin selalu bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya.

"... _Hyung_, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Sayup-sayup suara Ryeowook kembali terdengar, bersama dengan suara derung mesin pesawat yang bercampur segala kebisingan di sekitarnya. Sungmin kembali disadarkan atas realita yang tengah ia hadapi setelah beberapa detik yang lalu ia terhempas ke alam pikirannya.

"_Hyung_?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya ketika melihat Sungmin terdiam cukup lama.

"_Nae_, Ryeowookie?"

Ryeowook membenarkan letak scarf Sungmin dengan pelan dan menatap manik hangat pemiliknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin _hyung_." Bibir itu berkata disertai senyuman lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wookie..."

Sungmin memejamkan kelopak matanya ketika bibir Ryeowook mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri, kisah cinta yang ia jalani mungkin adalah kisah cinta yang paling ekstrem. Menjalin kasih bersama seorang psikopat yang tulus mencintai dirinya. Orang awam mungkin akan bergidik ngeri dan memilih opsi untuk menjauh dari tipe pria seperti Ryeowook. Tetapi perasaan cinta sudah terlanjur tumbuh dan mengakar kuat di hati Sungmin. Memungkirinya? Sungmin yakin ia tidak akan sanggup.

Kim Ryeowook mungkin gila karena membunuh orang-orang yang mendekati kekasihnya, tetapi seorang Lee Sungmin jauh lebih gila. Demi cintanya, ia turut menutupi perbuatan atas kejahatan yang Ryeowook lakukan dan turut mengambil andil dengan melindungi Ryeowook sebisa mungkin. Melenyapkan segala bukti kejahatan yang dilakukan kekasihnya dan bersikap secara normal, seolah tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sungmin telah melakukannya selama berbulan-bulan... bahkan bertahun-tahun ini.

Alasannya sangat sederhana. Karena Sungmin menginginkan Ryeowook tetap di sisinya, tak pernah beranjak pergi darinya walau hanya sedetik. Karena pria itu seakan telah menjadi udaranya, mataharinya dan kehidupannya. Ia membuang hati nuraninya demi perasaan naluriah yang disebut cinta. Benarkah cinta memang egois?

Sekali lagi Sungmin membuang napasnya dengan berat ketika semua pikiran itu harus ia tepis dan akhiri. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari pesawat, menuruni eskalator bandara dengan langkah mantap. Dari balik kaca, matanya memandang pemandangan kota baru yang akan menjadi rumahnya bersama Ryeowook yang senantiasa berdiri di sampingnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sungmin semakin meyakini satu hal.

Cinta memang egois… sekaligus membutakan.

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**a/n : Sesuai request yang diminta oleh reader, ff MinWook sudah lunas ya, sesuai genre yg Anda minta dan jalan cerita yang Anda usulkan^^ Alur mungkin terasa sedikit cepat, dan beberapa typo, tapi mohon abaikan ^^v ****Saya tidak pernah membuat fic dengan tema ini sebelumnya, jadi mungkin akan terasa sdkt aneh =)**  


**Maaf juga untuk membuat Kyuhyun sebagai pihak yg disingkirkan ^^v  
**

**Untuk status seme-uke, saya sendiri tidak cukup yakin dan tidak memaparkan secara jelas, siapa yang berada dalam posisi seme dan siapa yang menempati posisi uke. Jadi, nikmati jalan ceritanya saja ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk segala review yang diberikan ^^**

**Request FF masih saya buka, tetapi maaf. Saya hanya sanggup membuat FF dengan cast Lee Sungmin. Jadi FF selain cast itu, maaf ^^v  
**

**Gamsa**


End file.
